villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malavai Quinn
Malavai Quinn was a male Human Imperial officer who served as a loyal companion to the Emperor's Wrath during the Cold War and the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Biography Early Years Malavai Quinn became an Imperial officer at the time of the Cold War, in the aftermath of the Great Galactic War. Quinn's reputation had been disgraced under questionable circumstances during the Battle of Druckenwell, which he blamed on the incompetence of his commanding officer, Moff Broysc. This resulted in Quinn being transferred to a dead-end assignment on the divided planet Balmorra as a Lieutenant during most of the Cold War. There, his true natural talents were discovered by Darth Baras. Baras recruited Quinn into his intelligence network of operatives at many levels. Baras' Apprentice and Servitude Some time later, Quinn was introduced to Baras' new apprentice, who was on Balmorra to kill Imperial agent Rylon due to his cover being compromised by a Jedi Padawan. During the mission, Quinn would provide knowledge of Rylon's forces and keep tabs on the Jedi investigator sent to question Rylon. The apprentice managed to succeed in killing Rylon and the Jedi investigator thanks to Quinn's timely intervention; and he was rewarded by Baras with the title of Captain. Ultimately, Quinn would later pledge himself and his talents to Baras' apprentice and join him in their missions to aid the Empire. Quinn remained at the apprentice's side, even when Baras attempted to kill his apprentice and the Emperor's Hand recruited the Warrior as the Emperor's Wrath. Betrayal and Redemption When the Wrath went to Corellia to protect Darth Vowrawn, Quinn claimed that Baras had installed martial law on the planet, preventing any authorized ship from landing. He then lured the Wrath to a space station, where he revealed that he was actually working for Baras. Although Quinn admitted it was wrong, he stated Baras was the one who put him in the military and he wouldn't be in that position if it weren't for the Darth. After incapacitating the Wrath's active companion, he unveiled two war droids, programmed with all the data Quinn had gathered on the Warrior to that point. Ultimately Quinn underestimated the Wrath, who defeated his war droids and proceeded to torture Quinn for his treachery. However, due to Quinn still being useful, they left him alive. Thankful that the Wrath spared him, he then swore to regain his Master's trust. While on Corellia, Quinn, along the rest of the Warrior's companions, were tasked to safeguard Darth Vowrawn back on the Wrath's ship. When Draahg attempted to assassinate Vowrawn, Vowrawn mentioned that Quinn fought vigilantly and should be praised. The Captain stated that he did this in hopes for the Wrath to forgive his betrayal; the Wrath replied that it is forgotten, much to Quinn's delight. Later Travels During his travels with the Warrior, Quinn became aware of Imperial operations suffering because of Broysc and decided to intervene. Eventually, he and the Wrath got into holoconference with Broysc, determining that he's suffering from dementia. Quinn contacted Imperial High Command in hopes they would remove Broysc but none had the courage to stand up to him. Therefore, Quinn forcibly brought Broysc aboard the Wrath's ship. Growing annoyed the Moff's senseless chatter, he finally snapped and, with the Wrath's permission, chose to execute Broysc once and for all. After learning from universal chatter that the Imperialists agreed that they were better off without Broysc, Quinn was pleased with his work, though regretted not acting earlier. Personality Unlike the rest of the Wrath's companions, Malavai Quinn was extremely faithful to the Empire and his superiors and did not tolerate those who were either unloyal or irrational in duty; as shown from his distaste in Vette and Lieutenant Pierce's arrogance. Quinn was also not too keen with betraying or being betrayed. For instance, he expressed displeasure when he felt forced to betray the Wrath for Darth Baras. Powers and Abilities Quinn possesses sublime medical abilities, but is also very effective in combat with his blaster pistol and vibroknife. He was also a highly skilled pilot and possessed a keen sense of military strategy. Site Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil from the Past